Nebula (Earth-TRN734)
| Relatives = Thanos (adopted father, deceased); Gamora (adopted sister); Ebony Maw (adopted brother, deceased); Proxima Midnight (adopted sister, deceased); Corvus Glaive (adopted brother, deceased); Cull Obsidian (adopted brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN734 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctuary II | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Extensive cybernetics | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Luphomoid Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Nebula shared her history with her counterpart from Earth-199999 up until 2014, when she learned from Gamora that Thanos has located the Power Stone on Morag. As their father was about to send the sisters to aid Ronan, Nebula experienced an anomaly in her cerebral cortex, which showed a recording that she had no memory of. Thanos ordered to bring Nebula to his ship, where Ebony Maw analyzed her and found that her network was shared by another consciousness, which was Nebula's older self from 2023. Thanos watched the memory of the other Nebula, learning that in the future he had obtained all six Infinity Stones and completed his master plan, but at the cost of his own life, and that the future Nebula was among those trying to undo his work via Time Travel. Maw proclaimed Nebula a traitor and prepared to kill her, but Thanos chose to spare his daughter, reasoning that it will make her even more loyal to him. He was proven right, as Nebula was disgusted by her other self whom Thanos had captured. On her father's orders, Nebula took the other's time travel device and faceplate, taking her place when she was recalled back into 2023. Finding herself in the New Avengers Facility, Nebula used their Quantum Tunnel to open the way for Thanos and the Sanctuary II without anyone being the wiser. The Sanctuary II then opened fire on the compound, reducing it to rubble, after which Thanos congratulated his daughter on the job well done and ordered her to bring him the Infinity Stones. Nebula found them at the hands of Hawkeye and prepared to kill him, but was interrupted by Gamora, who freed the other Nebula and arrived to stop her. Both Gamora and the older Nebula insisted that Nebula had the same capacity of redemption that of her future self, but Nebula was too scared of her father and tried to kill Gamora instead, prompting the other Nebula to shoot her younger self, instantly killing her. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Nebula of Earth-199999. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Nebula of Earth-199999. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Karen Gillan portrays Nebula in Avengers: Endgame, reprising her role from Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = * In an earlier draft of Avengers: Endgame, 2014's Nebula would have intercepted Stark's Infinity Gauntlet during the final battle. She would have tried to use the glove herself in an attempt to prove herself to Thanos but would have died. This scene would also have doubled as a nod to , in which Nebula wields the Infinity Gauntlet. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thanos Family Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-199999